<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five promises and one lie by Ohaymikoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282149">Five promises and one lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto'>Ohaymikoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mega Man Unmixed [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Absent biological mother, Explosions, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Independence, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother’s Day, Past mistreatment, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, family hugs, fear of the future, mentions of background character death, mild robot gore, older sibling as parental substitute, proud older sibling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Bright Man had promised Kalinka and one time he’d lied to her.</p><p>(Formerly part of Mega Man Mixing but is no longer canon.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mega Man Unmixed [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work in the Mega Man fandom so I hope it’s good, please feel free to comment your thoughts on this piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A flash of white light lit up the room for a few brief seconds before once more letting it be shrouded in the nightly darkness. A small form was curled up in the only bed in the room, it was a three years old Kalinka Cossack. The small girl whimpered and flinched in fear when the loud sound of thunder struck outside, the thunder had been going on for a little while now. Kalinka was on the verge of crying when another flash of light lit up her room, however....this light lingered.</p><p>"Kalinka?"                                                                                                                                                                </p><p>A soft voice reached the blonde girl’s ears, a voice she recognized right away. Kalinka pulled the covers covering her head down and saw Bright Man standing by her bedside, the source of the light coming from his lightbulb, he gazed at her with deep concern.</p><p>"Bright..."                                                                                                                                                        </p><p>Kalinka's weak whimpers made Bright Man approach more and soon he sat on the bed with Kalinka safely being held in his warm embrace, his touch sensors could pick up her shudders. The little Robot Master was not sure why she was upset like this, she was not hurt as far as he could see and nothing too upsetting had happened during the earlier day. Usually crying were reserved for situations like that, or so his computer brain told him.</p><p>"Why are you crying? Are you hurt somewhere? And is it cold? You are shivering."                                                  </p><p>Kalinka hiccuped and slowly pulled away from Bright Man's embrace to give him a confused look in her glistening eyes. Her previous fear being pushed aside for this new confusion.</p><p>"I’m not hurt...and I’m not shivering either."                                                                                                              </p><p>If neither of that was the case then what was wrong with her? Bright Man was at a loss, if trembling didn’t mean cold and crying didn’t mean she was injured then what did it mean?</p><p>Another flash of lightning lit up the room and Kalinka gasped then once more buried her face in Bright's embrace as the loud roar of thunder echoed throughout the room. Bright Man blinked and turned his gaze towards the window, was it the thunder that caused Kalinka such distress?</p><p>"Does the lightning...bother you?"                                                                                                                              </p><p>He asked the young girl carefully in hopes of not upsetting her with a misconception. Kalinka nodded vigorously and sniffled, this confused poor Bright Man further.</p><p>"Is it okay if I ask you....why?"                                                                                                                              </p><p>Kalinka once more nodded however softly this time. Bright Man gently ran his fingers through her thick curls of blonde hair to help soothe her, it seemed to be helping since the little girl stopped sniffling and got her face away from her robot brother's chest.</p><p>"It’s scary, it’s this big boom that is really loud and it can strike anywhere."                                                                </p><p>Bright Man noted down this information for later when he could ask Dr Cossack to elaborate further on Kalinka's current ailment and give him some tips on how to cure it.</p><p>"As long as you are indoors it can’t really hurt you."                                                                                                </p><p>The lightbulb robot softly assured but it seemed to do little to set Kalinka's fears at ease fully, so if such an approach would not work...</p><p>"Wanna build a fort? Dr Cossack told me forts offer great protection from scary things."                                              </p><p>At the mention of building a fort Kalinka perked up considerably and her blonde curls bounced energetically in tune to her eager nods, to this Bright Man smiled softly and quietly hopped off of her bed then offered his hand for her to take.</p><p>Her smaller hand took his and soon both of them slipped out of Kalinka’s room, they took care to be as silent as they could be as to not wake Dr Cossack by accident, creeping down the winding hallways of the Cossack Citadel the sibling duo soon found themselves in the big living room.</p><p>"Let’s build a pillow fort right here!"                                                                                                                    </p><p>Kalinka whispered and pointed towards the big couch facing the wall mounted TV, Bright Man agreed to her decision and quickly they began gathering all the pillows and blankets they could find within the area. Bright Man draped the blankets over the couch so it draped over the cushions and nearly touched the floor while Kalinka propped up the pillows.</p><p>Once they were done all they had to do was lift up the blankets and curl up together under their soft protection, Bright Man kept his lightbulb lit with a dim light so not to hinder Kalinka from sleeping. Kalinka seemed far more at ease in the pillow fort despite of the thunder and lightning still raging on outside.</p><p>"Less scary in here?"                                                                                                                                          </p><p>Kalinka smiled a cute smile and nodded, she nuzzled closer to her robotic older brother - fully at peace in his embrace. She would likely fall asleep very soon.</p><p>"Pillow forts are nice and cozy but Bright keeps the scary things away!"                                                                        </p><p>The Robot Master in question chuckled softly in response and a faint blush spread across his face, he’d been active for over three years but he was still 'new' to many things regarding humans like his father Dr Cossack and his little sister Kalinka. They taught him many things and allowed him to experience a wide range of different emotions, he would always be thankful for their love.</p><p>"Of course, I’ll always be there whenever you may need me."                                                                                      </p><p>He once more ran his fingers through her blonde curls as she tiredly hummed in response, sleep soon upon her.</p><p>"Promise?"                                                                                                                                                              </p><p>She yawned and her eyelids fell softly despite her stubborn attempts to fight sleep, Bright Man slowly turned off his lightbulb and let the darkness cradle them both into peaceful slumber while the storm raged on outside their fort of safety. Kalinka dreamt of being a beautiful princess while Bright Man dreamt of assorted moments in his memory banks.</p><p>"I promise."                                                                                                                                                              </p><p>The next morning Dr Cossack found both of his children still curled up inside their little fort of pillows and blankets, he smiled warmly as he stroked them both on the head before fetching his camera, he wished to preserve this precious moment before going away into his lab to work on his next grand creation: Toad Man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Chapter was edited April 24th 2020 with a better format.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What defines a mother figure? Is it the person who birthed you or is it the one who makes you feel loved?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Albina Smirnov belongs to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This had been an...odd request, to say the least.</p><p>Bright Man couldn’t really make heads or tails of what Kalinka was asking of him nor why for that matter. Kalinka had dragged him to her elementary school, normally he did indeed drop her off but never did he actually venture inside with her which led to this current situation. Here he sat on a chair by the wall of the classroom and watched the children go about their daily routine.</p><p>The teacher had initially cast him uncertain gazes while the children had been in awe of him, now, the teacher had stopped minding his presence and had busied the children with an assignment.</p><p>"In the spirit of Mother’s Day I want each of you to make something special for your mothers, to show that you appreciate and love them."                                                                                                                                </p><p>Those had been the teacher's exact words to the class, many of the children were now finding creative ways to create a gift befitting their respective mothers however some did struggle though so the teacher mostly hung around those kids. All of this though left Bright Man with not too much to do so he decided to leave his little chair and quietly made his way over to Kalinka's desk, he saw her hunched over a large piece of paper and had a whole box of crayons scattered across the wooden surface.</p><p>"What are you making?"                                                                                                                                      </p><p>Kalinka quickly covered the paper with her tiny upper body, clearly he was not allowed to see the drawing until it was finished.</p><p>"It’s a secret."                                                                                                                                                      </p><p>She said firmly with an adorable pout which made her robotic brother laugh softly, Kalinka was already five years old but she still retained most of her baby faced charm.</p><p>"For your mother, correct?"                                                                                                                                </p><p>Bright Man furrowed his nonexistent brow, Kalinka had never met her mother and good riddance in his own opinion.</p><p>"Secret!"                                                                                                                                                        </p><p>Kalinka insisted playfully, clearly she had a set goal in mind - she was so alike her father it was humorous. Bright Man shot her an equally playful look and decided to return for his little chair then placed it next to Kalinka's desk, if he was going to be here the whole day he might as well make a drawing too.</p><p>As a robot, a Robot Master even, Bright Man was preprogrammed to be able to do certain things very well for example mathematical equations and handling of electronic equipment. Such attributes were useful to his practical function, drawing on the other hand....</p><p>...not so much.</p><p>Bright Man flinched when he accidentally squashed the crayon in his fingers and the sticky substance stained his hand, it looked rather macabre since it had been a red crayon. Despite this minor setback Bright Man took another crayon and tried once more, this time a yellow one. Alas, the crayon was yet again crushed in his hand.</p><p>"Darn....soft things."                                                                                                                                              </p><p>He sighed in exasperation and tried to use his crayon stained fingers to draw, it was crude to say the least but his stick figures finally appeared on the paper properly. Kalinka giggled at her brother’s annoyance and looked down at her 'secret' drawing with pride bursting in her chest. Kalinka could only picture the happy smile on her mommy’s face when the drawing was presented.</p><p>Many kids had finished their crafts when the bell finally rang for the end of the day with a very pleased and eager Kalinka being amongst them. Bright Man looked at the drawing he’d made and was quick to trash it, nothing but ugly stick figures and smudges besides he didn’t even have a mother figure so didn’t need to worry about a gift.</p><p>Though...a mother was a figure that delivered life into the world so from that logic couldn’t he consider Dr Cossack his mother? Bright Man frowned deeply at this strange conclusion his brain had conjured up. Sure Dr Cossack had built him from ground up and had ignited the first sparks of life into him but...mother?</p><p>Kalinka skipped along next to her robotic big brother completely oblivious to his logical conundrum, she hummed sweetly to herself while holding her prized drawing in one hand and Bright Man's hand in the other. There was not much talk between them when they reached the carand the car ride home was rather uneventful.</p><p>"Toad! Drill!"                                                                                                                                                      </p><p>Kalinka cheered happily when she and Bright Man entered their home to find their two younger robot brothers already home, Kalinka ran up to them both and gave them a warm bear hug each. Hugging her younger brothers was an important task to Kalinka because as she’d told Bright Man when asked about it, they should feel loved every day.</p><p>"Princess! How was school?"                                                                                                                                      </p><p>Drill Man asked curiously, Drill was very new at having only been active for a month and a few days. Toad Man seemed to share his curiosity since neither had ever seen Kalinka’s school nor any school for that matter.</p><p>"It was fun! We made gifts for our mommies for Mommy’s Day."                                                                            </p><p>Kalinka excitedly bounced with every word that left her lips, Bright Man chuckled quietly at his two brothers shared look of confusion. The term mother was never used in the Cossack home after all.</p><p>"I’ll let you explain it to them, okey? Since you know more about it than I do. I’ll go and check on Dr Cossack in the lab."</p><p>Kalinka turned to Bright Man with a look of pure awe on her adorable face, the mere implication that she knew something better than her big brother did was mind blowing to her. Bright Man knew everything after all!</p><p>The oldest robot just smiled and walked further into the giant citadel that was their home, he didn’t care much for the concept of a mother and Mother’s Day. He knew there were amazing and inspiring mothers out in the world but...</p><p>Bright Man's smile fell into a sour look, he had very clear memories of what Kalinka’s mother had been like and he was beyond glad that she was not in their lives anymore. He didn’t hate her, he pondered if he even had the ability to hate, but he sure had developed a great distaste for her.</p><p>Albina Smirnov, Kalinka had inherited her green eyes but not her jet black hair, she had been married to Dr Cossack for a bit but they parted on mutual terms. No love lost.</p><p>"That sour look doesn’t fit you son."                                                                                                                      </p><p>Bright Man looked up to see Dr Cossack himself looking down at him with a warm smile and coffee mug in hand, he could see the steam rising from the hot liquid. He must’ve just come from the kitchen and was on his way back to the lab when he spotted Bright Man walking alone.</p><p>"Just...thinking is all."                                                                                                                                              </p><p>Dr Cossack raised a curious brow but didn’t press the question further for a bit as father and son entered the lab, Dr Cossack was in the beginning stages of creating his next Robot Master: Pharaoh Man.</p><p>"Kalinka made a drawing today, for Mother’s Day, and I’m...feeling conflicted."                                                              </p><p>Dr Cossack hummed in understanding and placed his empty mug of coffee down on his workbench, Bright Man grabbed a chair and hopped onto it so he could be more on his father’s level.</p><p>"Thinking about Albina?"                                                                                                                                          </p><p>All Dr Cossack received in response was a curt nod and the flash of a sour scowl, the Russian scientist sighed heavily and pulled up his own chair. This was a talk that should've happened years ago. Dr Cossack sat down on his chair and gently placed his calloused hands worn from hard work on his son's metallic shoulders.</p><p>"Kalinka is still very young so it’ll take time before she has the full story and trust me I would rather not think about her mother either, she was not a woman I could ever find a common ground with and we both just stopped feeling anything for the other. The divorce was easy, raising Kalinka was easy, moving on from what happened was not."                      </p><p>Bright Man nods quietly in response, he had very vivid memories of his father and his former wife arguing over many things like how to properly fold clothes to his entire being.</p><p>"She treated me as a servant, I felt so humiliated by it all and she always did it whenever you were not present. I grew scared that Kalinka would turn out the same as her, I’m glad she did not."                                                                      </p><p>It had been a lingering fear for a good while as his sister grew but her radiant smile and loving hugs had eventually dispelled those fears. Bright Man smiled softly when his audio sensors picked up the distant sound of small footsteps and two sets of mechanical ones.</p><p>"If you ever want to just talk it all out of your system then I’m always here son."                                                        </p><p>Dr Cossack gave a big warm smile across his bearded face as he too eventually picked up the sounds of his other children approaching. The little Robot Master hummed contently then turned his gaze towards the lab entrance to see Drill Man peeking inside along with Toad Man and Kalinka.</p><p>"Something on your heart?"                                                                                                                                    </p><p>Dr Cossack asked humorously and the three children tumbled into the room sheepishly, Kalinka was still holding her drawing while Toad Man nervously bounced on spot and Drill Man gently brushed his drill hands together.</p><p>"This..."                                                                                                                                                            </p><p>Kalinka softly said and finally unveiled her secret drawing, it was a sort of family portrait with all of them holding hands in a line, Kalinka was on the left of the center with Dr Cossack in one hand and Bright Man who was in the center in the other hand while Toad Man was on Bright Man’s rightholding his hand and one of Drill Man's drills in his other hand.</p><p>"It’s a lovely drawing, was it this one you made in school?"                                                                                  </p><p>Bright Man asked as Kalinka held up the drawing so he could take it. The little girl nods shyly and keeps staring up at him as if waiting for something special.</p><p>"Made it for mommy."                                                                                                                                            </p><p>This drawing seemed rather odd, there was no sign of any motherly figure on the whole paper.</p><p>"Well...shouldn’t she be in the drawing then?"                                                                                                        </p><p>Bright Man vocalized his confusion, next to him Dr Cossack chuckled softly and took the drawing into his own hands with a look of understanding.</p><p>"I think she meant you."                                                                                                                                      </p><p>That statement made Bright Man blush in embarrassment and he grew very flustered as he stumbled over his own words. Him? He was Kalinka's mommy? Surely there must be a misunderstanding on Dr Cossack's part.</p><p>"Kalinka...I’m not your mother...I’m a robot and..."                                                                                                    </p><p>His frazzled mind couldn’t properly structure the proper sentence to address the situation and make the young girl understand what he was talking about, Kalinka however frowned, deeply and crossed her arms in an almost upset manner.</p><p>"My teacher told me a mommy is a person who is warm and nice, a person who makes you feel safe and loved, a person you can trust and who is there whenever you need their support. That’s what a mommy is and you have been all those things and more for me and Drill and Toad!"                                                                                                              </p><p>The little blonde human girl of five years old spoke with such a sincere and determined tone that Bright Man could almost picture Dr Cossack in Kalinka’s place.</p><p>The little Robot Master was at a loss for words, what Kalinka had said made sense to his logic matrix but he wasn’t sure how to respond to her declaration.</p><p>"So from now on on Mommy's Day you won’t be sad anymore, because you’re the only mommy we need."                  </p><p>Eh...? Ah...so Kalinka had truly noticed his sour mood during the holiday and had been able to get a vague idea of what made him so upset? How observant of her, he was so proud. A smile spread across his face and carefully Bright Man hopped off of his chair then enveloped Kalinka in a warm hug.</p><p>"Thank you, I will keep that in mind from now on."                                                                                                      </p><p>She hugged back and Bright Man felt Drill Man and Toad Man join their hug forever more warmth and love.</p><p>"Promise?"                                                                                                                                                        </p><p>Bright Man could now guess why Kalinka had requested him to come with her inside her school, it was probably so her teacher could see who she thought of as her mother and how to properly cheer him up from there.</p><p>"I promise."                                                                                                                                                          </p><p>The little Robot Master felt he would not dread Mother’s Day as he’d done before, all thanks to Kalinka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was an absolute nightmare to edit and format, because it wouldn’t look right and kept turning out wonky. I’ve been editing this specific chapter from around 3:30 PM to specifically 7:30 PM and I managed to squeeze in both a dinner and a shower during that time, I honestly felt like crying sometimes. But I’ve honestly just given up on getting it to look halfway decent, I’m so sorry for how bad this chapter looks compared to the first one.</p><p>Sorry for the rant, I just needed to vent.</p><p>(Chapter was edited April 24th with a better format, thank goodness.)<br/>(Chapter was edited August 6th with a proper summary and minor grammar corrections.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was growing up right before him and he was so proud but soon she wouldn’t need him anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I highly recommend listening to the song Slipping Through My Fingers from the movie Mamma Mia while reading this chapter, it helps convey the feeling I was going for when writing this and it’s the song I was listening to when writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kalinka rubbed the sleep from her green eyes tiredly while she ate her oatmeal breakfast prepared for her by Bright Man who was currently brewing their father’s highly favored coffee, neither spoke much due to the girl being very sleepy still and Bright Man simply enjoying the peaceful moment.</p><p>"Morning..."</p><p>Into the kitchen walked Toad Man who, like Kalinka, was rubbing his optics tiredly. Their sister mumbled a reply while Bright Man gave a more spirited morning greeting and a chilled E-Tank to his younger brother. Toad Man croaked happily at the chilled beverage and took it after throwing out a rushed thank you.</p><p>"Morn-Ah!"</p><p>Drill Man had just entered the kitchen and had already tripped on the corner of the doorframe, poor thing was so clumsy Dr Cossack'd had to reinforce both floors and walls just so Drill Man wouldn’t cause collateral damage by accident.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>Following closely behind Drill Man was Pharaoh Man who without acknowledging it knelt down and helped his clumsy older brother to his feet once more, it was such a common occurrence that nobody really reacted that much anymore and just helped poor Drill Man.</p><p>Small talk filled the kitchen as the new arrivals got themselves seated, Kalinka eagerly told Pharaoh Man about her school since today would be his first day dropping her off at school and so he listened closely to her words, Bright Man carefully poured his dad's coffee into his favorite coffee mug.</p><p>The oldest Cossack bot silently slipped out of the kitchen and walked the frequently traveled corridor towards Dr Cossack's lab, Bright Man sighed heavily when he found his father sleeping lazily on the lone couch in the lab.</p><p>The couch had been added there a few years ago to give Dr Cossack a place to collapse when he decided to work a little too long into the night, it happened a little too often for Bright Man's liking but convincing Dr Cossack to keep a set sleep schedule was borderline impossible.</p><p>"Father? Morning coffee."</p><p>Dr Cossack groaned tiredly and lazily swatted away his son's hand shaking his shoulder, sleepily the Russian man pulled his white lab coat that he was using as a blanket slightly closer to his body, Bright Man rolled his optics and none too harshly smacked his father’s knee.</p><p>"So cruel..."</p><p>Dr Cossack grumbled and opened his tired blue eyes, he pulled his glasses out of his coat pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose, Bright Man just grinned cheekily at his father’s morning grumpiness and offered up his still warm coffee.</p><p>"Thanks son..."</p><p>The tired scientist drank his coffee slowly and relished in the rustic taste. Meanwhile Bright Man approached his father’s workbench and saw a set of blueprints for DCN-005 Ring Man, a new brother soon to be built.</p><p>"What will Ring Man be like?"</p><p>Dr Cossack hummed and soon joined his oldest child by his workbench, his slightly more awake gaze trained upon the blueprints of his newest son.</p><p>"Somewhat serious and professional, the police department approached me about a collaboration. So I designed Ring Man for their Robotic Police Branch, he'll mostly take care of the more dangerous criminals and rouge robots."</p><p>Dr Cossack explained, he’d done collaborations before when he’d created his other sons, DCN-002 Toad Man was created in collaboration with the Russian government's agricultural sector, DCN-003 Drill Man had been made in response to the growing problem of the structural integrity of the earth beneath many old buildings and new buildings alike, DCN-004 Pharaoh Man had been requested by the prominent archeological society to find safer methods of traversingand excavating old ruins.</p><p>The Russian scientist glanced down at Bright Man who was curiously studying his father’s notes on Ring Man's abilities, DCN-001 Bright Man however had been designed and created purely by him and for his own interests amongst which where his daughter who had not yet been born at the time.</p><p>"Can’t wait to meet him."</p><p>Bright Man put the notes back down, his newest brother seemed like he was going to be quite the tough cookie.</p><p>"Me neither."</p><p>Dr Cossack chuckled and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, it was a mess of knots that he did not look forward to brushing.</p><p>"I best get back to everyone else before they accidentally set the kitchen on fire."</p><p>Bright Man joked half seriously and left his father’s lab, Bright Man checked his internal clock and noted that it said 6:45 AM. Good, plenty of time for Kalinka to get ready for school and for him to drive her-</p><p>Bright Man halted his walk and planted his face in the palm of his hand, no he was not going to be driving Kalinka to school anymore...it was Pharaoh Man who was going to be doing that from this day onward.</p><p>The little Robot Master sighed heavily, it was going to take some time to get used to not being responsible for that task anymore, then he gazed upon a familiar wall. It was a wall decorated with a long assortment of lines, lines showing Kalinka’s growth through the years, lines he’d put there himself.</p><p>
  <em>"You gotta stand still Princess."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A one year old Kalinka Cossack giggled happily as Bright Man helped her stand up straight so he could draw the first line on the wall, the very beginning of growth.</em>
</p><p>Bright Man quietly crouched down and traced that first line, Kalinka had barely been tall enough to reach his midsection.</p><p>
  <em>"Line! Line! Line!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A two year old Kalinka chanted excitedly which earned her an amused smile from Bright Man as he drew the second line.</em>
</p><p>He could still remember that excitement on her small little face and how proud she’d been when he showed her the difference between the second and first line.</p><p>
  <em>"I’m going to be as tall as Bright soon!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A four year old Kalinka bragged to Toad Man after Bright Man had added the fourth line, Toad Man laughed heartily at her declaration.</em>
</p><p>She’d grown so fast it was terrifying, Bright Man was now standing once more as he was slowly approaching the newer lines.</p><p>
  <em>"You’re finally taller than me, congratulations."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A seven year old Kalinka cheered happily while Bright Man sat idly by on the chair he’d been forced to pull up, Kalinka was now a slight bit taller than him. He’d smiled for her of course but...there had been this deep pang of sadness deep in his chest.</em>
</p><p>That moment had really put things into perspective for him, the newest line had only been added a week ago on Kalinka’s 7th birthday, she was slowly growing up right in front of him while he stayed relatively the same.</p><p>Suddenly the little Robot Master's optics blurred and he lifted up a hand to wipe away whatever dirt had placed itself there when his hand instead met with a liquid. Bright Man was crying.</p><p>"Why...?"</p><p>He didn’t understand why the tears kept pouring out of his optics, was he having a reaction to this wall? No, not the wall itself, what it represented. His dearest sister was growing up more and more and would soon not need him anymore.</p><p>Of course he was proud of her growth and her growing independence but at the same time it both saddened him and terrified him, it saddened him because she would spend less and less time with him and it terrified him because once Kalinka outgrew him...what would become of him then?</p><p>Would he get assigned another purpose? Or would he get deactivated with his primary purpose of caring for her completed?</p><p>"Get ahold of yourself..."</p><p>It was just a wall, those were just lines, nothing to cry over. Frankly he should not get so emotional over the whole thing, it was only logical that Kalinka would one day not need him anymore and thus his purpose would be fulfilled.</p><p>Not many robots can claim they actually managed to fulfill their purpose before becoming outdated and ending up in disrepair.</p><p>"She still needs me, my brothers still need me and Dr Cossack still needs me. I’m still needed."</p><p>Bright Man whispered those words to himself as he finally cleared away the tears from his face, he wondered why it felt like time was suddenly slipping through his fingers but he would treasure the time he still had with his dear family.</p><p>7:00 AM, he best get back to his siblings so he didn’t miss Kalinka and Pharaoh Man leaving. The walk back to the kitchen area was uneventful which the little Robot Master was very thankful for since it gave him time to compose himself.</p><p>When he did get back the kitchen was empty and the dishes had been done for him, one lone E-Tank was left on the table for him, how nice of them. Bright Man sipped the liquid while walking to the foyer of the citadel to find all of his siblings there.</p><p>"You’re all on time, such a miracle."</p><p>The oldest sibling teased when they noticed him approaching them, Drill Man huffed at his remark.</p><p>"Well not everyone’s a drill sergeant when it comes to keeping the time."</p><p>Toad Man snickered at his little brother’s complaining and patted him on the back, he knew the eldest was merely teasing them.</p><p>Bright Man saw Kalinka busy with tying the laces on her boots while Pharaoh Man stood off to the side shifting nervously. Seeing his youngest brother’s nervousness Bright Man slipped over to him discreetly.</p><p>"You will do fine."</p><p>Pharaoh Man flinched upon hearing the eldest's voice and gazed down on him with a look of uncertainty.</p><p>"What if the children are frightened by me? I don’t want to risk our sister getting teased because of me."</p><p>Bright Man frowned sympathetically at his brother’s fear, having robots as family members certainly was not common and jealousy could spark remarks or teasing but fear? Sure, Pharaoh Man was a good head taller than even Dr Cossack so it was not unreasonable to find him intimidating and the fact that bandages covered most of his face so only his eyes and voice could show his emotions could be off putting.</p><p>"I think they will like you, they might even find you cool and mysterious especially with your pharaoh inspired design, the cape you wear outdoors certainly might help."</p><p>Pharaoh Man visibly blushed and scratched his cheek in a flustered manner while playing with the hem of said outdoor cape, his nervousness seemingly replaced by flustered thankfulness. Bright Man found it very cute.</p><p>"I’m ready to go now."</p><p>Kalinka announced after finishing tying her shoelaces, she stood up with her coat and ushanka neatly on her head. She walked over to Bright Man and Pharaoh Man then took the latter's hand into her own, she then turned a worried gaze towards her older brother.</p><p>"You’re not mad, are you?"</p><p>Bright Man blinked in deep confusion, did he look mad? What did he have to be mad about?</p><p>"I didn’t ask if you would be alright with having Pharaoh take me to school instead of you..."</p><p>Understanding dawned on Bright Man’s face and he smiled softly then put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.</p><p>"I’m not mad, far from it actually, I’m proud you’re making independent choices. That means you’re growing up and that makes me happy."</p><p>Kalinka sighed in relief and gave Bright Man a happy smile right back at him.</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>The oldest rolled his eyes fondly at Kalinka’s question.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Bright Man waved goodbye to his siblings as they all left together for different things, Drill Man and Toad Man were off to work, Pharaoh Man was going to take Kalinka to school then he too would be off to work. Kalinka waved back then turned her gaze forward, leaving Bright Man to watch her small back disappear in the distance. One day she would be all grown up and no longer need him to care for her, whatever fate awaited Bright Man afterwards when that time came he would be ready to face it knowing he’d fulfilled his purpose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pharaoh Man wearing a cape is a tiny detail borrowed from the Ruby Spears cartoon, the only instance I’ll use anything from that show.</p><p>(Chapter was edited August 6th with a proper summary, shorter author's notes and minor grammar corrections.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fourth promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day of celebration turns into a day of nightmares.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler warning for issues 23 and 28 of Archie comics Mega Man.</p><p>Yuriy Oblast belongs to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright Man carefully set up the snacks and drinks for the grand event that was about to be broadcasted live on TV, a live broadcast of the celebration of Mega Man's birthday. When the event had been announced in the media Kalinka had been eager to go and celebrate with the Light family in person but had been disappointed very quickly when Dr Cossack told her they couldn’t go.</p><p>Watching the event on the TV would have to appease her for now, though Bright Man himself would not have minded going to Light Labs at all. Dr Thomas Light was always a delight to discuss robotics with and Bright Man knew how much Kalinka enjoyed spending time with Roll.</p><p>Speaking of Kalinka, his sister was currently rigorously texting on her phone no doubt checking up on all of their brothers and making sure they are also watching the live celebration. What a diligent big sister she was to them.</p><p>"Are they all on standby?"</p><p>The older asked the younger as he joined her on the living room couch, Kalinka nodded with an excited smile on her face.</p><p>
  <strong>Archeological dig site in Egypt...</strong>
</p><p>Pharaoh Man hummed contently while watching the news on a small portable TV along with all of his coworkers, each and everyone of them chatting happily amongst themselves about the Blue Bomber.</p><p>
  <strong>Farmlands of Russia...</strong>
</p><p>Toad Man sat huddled by a radio next to a large group of children, most of which were the children of the farmers the Robot Master worked alongside while the rest were their friends from the neighboring farms, Toad Man croaked happily while holding a small frog in the palms of his cupped hands.</p><p>
  <strong>Robotic Police Branch of the Russian Police Main Headquarters...</strong>
</p><p>Ring Man was busy wrapping up a birthday gift while the news played on a mounted TV in the break room, many robots and humans alike eagerly waiting for the grand arrival of their hero, the Robot Master glanced at the TV now and then while keeping his focus on the gift wrapped in wrapping paper decorated with spooky skeletons and skulls.</p><p>
  <strong>Construction facility in Moscow...</strong>
</p><p>Drill Man was trembling with excitement while he was working, the news playing on the radio system so the employees could listen while they worked, the Robot Master was a huge admirer of Mega Man after all and hoped to one day meet his hero in person.</p><p>
  <strong>St Petersburg waste processing facility...</strong>
</p><p>Dust Man, DCN-006, sat in front of the small TV in the employee room and watched the news with great anticipation while holding a semi intact teddy bear he’d found in the garbage, like his older brother Drill Man he too was a fan of Mega Man, he was going to see his hero for the very first time!</p><p>
  <strong>Russian nautical exploration research boat...</strong>
</p><p>Dive Man, DCN-007, listened to the radio along with his colleagues and was deeply intrigued by this Mega Man fellow that everyone including his brothers kept babbling about, the soon to be second youngest Cossack bot wondered if the Blue Bomber would be an interesting sparring partner.</p><p>
  <strong>Cossack citadel...</strong>
</p><p>"Both Drill and Dust are super excited."</p><p>Kalinka commented while watching the stream of messages being left by her younger brothers in their shared family group chat. Bright Man chuckled knowingly and glanced over to the living room entrance in hopes of spotting their father shuffling in.</p><p>Dr Cossack was very busy finishing the last touches on DCN-008, Skull Man, but he had promised to take a break from work to watch the celebration with them, their father was probably just as excited to watch the event as they all were but Dr Cossack kept his feelings more subdued.</p><p>Speaking of said scientist here he came right now.</p><p>"It’s not started yet I hope?"</p><p>Dr Cossack was not currently wearing his lab coat, a clear sign he was taking a break, and held in his hand his signature coffee mug. He smiled warmly at his two oldest children.</p><p>"No papa but soon! I’m going to check in with Roll and wish her a happy birthday as well."</p><p>The scientist sat down between his two children and hummed in amusement at his daughter’s quickly growing friendship with Dr Light's robotic daughter. Kalinka logged into the separate chat she had with Roll and began typing.</p><p>It still amazed the little girl that both her brothers and other robots like Roll could simply text their thoughts to her phone and their shared group chats, they didn’t even need keyboards because of their internal computers. How amazing!</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Kalinka Cossack: Happy birthday Roll!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Roll Light: Aw! Thanks Kalinka, are you watching the event?</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Kalinka Cossack: You bet I am! Sitting with papa and Bright right now, my other brothers are also watching wherever they are right now. Dust and Drill are really excited since they admire your brother so much.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Roll Light: I’ll make sure to tell him that once this celebration is over, he’ll get so flustered!</em> </span>
</p><p>Kalinka snickered at the mental image in her head of Rock Light stuttering and blushing at the aspect of other Robot Masters viewing him as a hero and admiring him in such a deep way.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Kalinka Cossack: Make sure to save a photo of that, I want to show Dust and Drill.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Roll Light: I will! Oops, gotta focus now. The event is starting.</em> </span>
</p><p>Kalinka sat her phone aside and cheerfully focused on the TV as Rock, in his Mega Man armor, himself nervously took his place next to the mayor of his city. Dr Cossack smiled fondly at the sight, he could certainly relate to Rock's nervousness with being in front of such a large crowd, he could only imagine how proud Dr Light must be feeling right now.</p><p>
  <em>*knock knock*</em>
</p><p>Bright Man tore his eyes away from the TV and quickly left the couch to answer the door, he didn’t want to miss anything after all. The little Robot Master opened the door and expected to see a salesperson of some kind but instead he looked up to see the face of a dear family friend.</p><p>"Uncle Yuriy!"</p><p>Professor Yuriy Oblast was a fair skinned man of average height with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, he was a constant childhood friend of Dr Cossack and both shared a love of technology however Professor Oblast was more interested in technology as a whole rather than solely robotics like his dear friend.</p><p>"Hope I didn’t tear you away from the best parts."</p><p>Professor Oblast was allowed inside and he quickly put away his outerwear, he’d been to the citadel multiple times and was very familiar with how things were done. Guests put away their own outerwear and were to never ask the robots to do it for them.</p><p>"You’re just in time in fact."</p><p>The professor looked very pleased by this and together they went back to the living room, the two humans on the couch immediately noticed their familiar guest and beamed happily.</p><p>"Uncle Yuriy!"</p><p>Kalinka leaped up from the couch and ran up to the man then wrapped him into a warm embrace, Professor Oblast laughed happily and patted the nine year old girl on the head.</p><p>"Hello there Princess! Thought I might watch the event with you and your family."</p><p>Kalinka was very happy to hear this and had Professor Oblast sit down next to Dr Cossack, the two friends spoke quietly to each other while Kalinka and Bright Man returned to watching the event on the TV though this time he sat next to his sister instead.</p><p>The mayor was now speaking to Rock directly with much enthusiasm while the poor robot responded with both nervousness and awkwardness, Rock was then presented with the key to the city as a thank you gift for all that he’d done for them in the constant struggle against Dr Wily.</p><p>Suddenly shots rained down upon the stage and the camera frantically switched around until it landed upon a figure on the top of a building, a vibrant yellow scarf blew in the wind and contrasted greatly with the figure's red and grey body.</p><p>"What’s happening?"</p><p>Dr Cossack gasped in shock and leaned forward a bit more in order to see the unknown sniper, a robot from the looks of it...a Wily bot perhaps? Kalinka worriedly typed on her phone to check on Roll.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Kalinka Cossack: Roll are you and Dr Light okay!?</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Roll Light: Yes we are fine but that sniper is causing a panic!</em> </span>
</p><p>Bright Man watched in fear as the sniper rained down more shots but this time they were fixated on the giant hedge statue of Mega Man that towered above the mass of gathered humans and robots alike, the statue of leaves crumbled like a house of cards upon the crowd and many scattered in terror.</p><p>Kalinka ceased typing her next message to Roll when she saw the horrific sight, in the chat Roll left another message.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Roll Light: Poor Cut worked so hard on that statue too...</em> </span>
</p><p>"It looks like a Sniper Joe model."</p><p>Professor Oblast pointed out and Dr Cossack nodded in agreement, both men already coming to the conclusion that it must be an attack ordered by Dr Wily, only he would send a Sniper Joe and have it target Mega Man with extreme prejudice.</p><p>"Wily must be planning to spring a trap or ambush of some kind because he has to know by now that a single Sniper Joe doesn’t stand a chance against Mega Man, he would send his Robot Masters...so where are they?"</p><p>Dr Cossack pondered out loud as the camera followed Rock up to the top of the building hoveringover the stage, the Sniper Joe had used the celebration banner in order to swing their way up there and the Blue Bomber had pursued closely behind on Rush.</p><p>"Should I contact any of our brothers? They could lend support."</p><p>Bright Man asked worriedly with his hand hovering right over his communication device built into his head, Rock could use all the help he could get if Dr Wily was planning an ambush with his Wily Robot Masters.</p><p>"That might be wisest...contact Pharaoh Man first, he and Mega Man already know each other."</p><p>Dr Cossack answered his son after giving Bright Man's words some thought.</p><p>Kalinka nodded in agreement and resumed typing.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Kalinka Cossack: We are sending Pharaoh over to help Rock!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Roll Light: Thank you! We could-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Kalinka Cossack: Roll? Is something wrong? Did you get hurt?</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Roll Light: Dad just said that robot could be Blues, Rock's and mine's older brother! I have to tell Rock, sorry Kalinka but I have to leave for a bit!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Kalinka Cossack: Roll? Wait don’t go!</em> </span>
</p><p>Kalinka tore her terrified gaze away from her phone to spot her dear friend climbing the side of the building in the background, the poor girl trembled, Roll could get seriously injured!</p><p>Bright Man followed his sister’s gaze and too saw the helper robot leaping into danger, he’d never met Roll in person but the thought of her entering the line of fire made him sick, so he dialed Pharaoh Man's number frantically. His little brother was strong, he could help.</p><p>
  <em>"Big brother?"</em>
</p><p>The older Robot Master sighed in relief when Pharaoh Man's soothing voice filtered into his communication device.</p><p>"Pharaoh, could you please teleport to Mega Man's side to provide aid?"</p><p>Bright Man waited for his brother's response while watching the TV fearfully, the camera could not get a good view of what was happening but he’d caught a few glimpses of Roll talking to Rock. He was getting this sinking feeling something bad was about to happen.</p><p>"ROLL!!"</p><p>Kalinka screamed in horror as she watched her dear friend get shot by the Sniper Joe, the shot had been intended for Rock but Roll had put herself between the shot and her dear twin brother, the shot ripped into her mechanical body and smoke billowed out the damaged area as oil leaked out of her.</p><p>
  <em>"I will be there-"</em>
</p><p>Pharaoh Man's voice cut off to static and caused Bright Man to flinch, what had happened? The older brother called out frantically to his little brother but received no answer.</p><p>
  <strong>Pharaoh Man’s location...</strong>
</p><p>The small TV had exploded and was gushing out smoke while the frantic humans tried to put out the growing fire coming from it some humans worriedly gathered around the still form of Pharaoh Man as he laid on the sandy ground offline after suffering severe spasms and sparking.</p><p>
  <strong>Cossack citadel...</strong>
</p><p>"Pharaoh is not responding anymore!"</p><p>Dr Cossack tore his shocked gaze away from the carnage that was Roll on the TV and saw the growing fear in his oldest child's eyes.</p><p>"Try calling the others!"</p><p>Bright Man nodded shakily and with haste left his seat on the couch, his poor sister was terrified but he needed to focus right now. From the corner of his vision Bright Man spotted Professor Oblast gathering Kalinka into a soothing hug.</p><p>"Ring? Are you there?"</p><p>Bright Man tried to call his police brother but received only static, Bright Man tried all of his other brothers but none responded and there was only static.</p><p>
  <strong>Ring Man’s location...</strong>
</p><p>Ring Man was slumped over his desk motionless as steam poured out of him, the birthday gift for Skull Man finished next to him, the human police officers ran around in a frenzy as all technology shut down around them.</p><p>
  <strong>Dive Man's location...</strong>
</p><p>Dive Man fell to the floor of the ship with a heavy thud as panic continued around him, the ship was lurching dangerous and water was starting to seep in due to the engines exploding, the ship was sinking.</p><p>
  <strong>Toad Man’s location...</strong>
</p><p>The children cried in fear and held on tightly to their parents while some of the farmers tried in vain to shake Toad Man awake, the little frog in his hands croaked innocently.</p><p>
  <strong>Drill Man's location...</strong>
</p><p>Drill Man was slowly hauled out of the pit he’d been working in, his armor was dented and scratched due to the fall he’d taken, all other construction workers began evacuating the building site as their equipment crumbled around them.</p><p>
  <strong>Dust Man’s location...</strong>
</p><p>The fire raged around the waste facility, it had been caused by multiple explosions, Dust Man was stuck deactivated under a pile of rubble as the flames danced around him and the teddy bear he’d been holding onto was now reduced to ash.</p><p>
  <strong>Cossack citadel...</strong>
</p><p>"None of them are responding!"</p><p>Dr Cossack leaped up from the couch, his fear for his sons growing by the minute, what had Wily done this time?!</p><p>Suddenly the TV turned to static and Kalinka’s phone sizzled out in a flurry of sparks, the frightened girl clung to Professor Oblast as all technology shut off around them. All technology except for Bright Man...</p><p>"Bright? What’s happening?"</p><p>Bright Man looked at his trembling sister and his core hurt, she was on the verge of tears. First Roll had been shot on live TV and now their brothers were MIA, what could he say to soothe her?</p><p>"I’m not sure but I’m certain Mega Man will save the day."</p><p>Bright Man offered a reassuring smile to Kalinka who hiccuped but then returned a watery smile of her own, the mention of the Blue Bomber comforted them all. Yes, Mega Man would save them.</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>Kalinka asked softly with her smile never faltering, Bright Man always kept his promises to her after all.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Bright Man beamed figuratively and literally as his lightbulb lit up to provide the three humans some much needed light in the darkness of the Cossack citadel. Dr Cossack and Professor Oblast we’re relieved to see Kalinka in better spirits, suddenly Bright Man’s lightbulb flickered and he twitched.</p><p>"Father I-<em>aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"</em></p><p>A scream of pain ripped through Bright Man as a sudden charge ravaged his body, it was an electric charge unlike anything he’d ever experienced before and his internal capacitor couldn’t manage the overwhelming electricity that it was trying to suck up and store.</p><p>Bright Man fell to the floor and writhed in agony, the electric charge danced on top of his armor in clear view of the three humans present. Kalinka screamed for her big brother and tried in vain to escape Professor Oblast's protective hold on her while Dr Cossack threw himself down onto the floor next to his son to try and help him. But it was no use, he couldn’t even get close due to the dangerous electricity.</p><p>The poor Robot Master's voice screeched into ear piercing static and smoke started the ooze out of his armor, tears streamed down his cheeks. Dr Cossack was at a complete loss on what to do and seeing his oldest child like this stabbed his heart deeply, meanwhile Professor Oblast narrowed his trained eyes upon Bright Man's smoking body before he gasped in horror when he realized what was soon to happen.</p><p>"We need to get out!"</p><p>Professor Oblast grabbed Dr Cossack by the arm and pulled both him and the equally struggling Kalinka out of the living room, Bright Man’s internal capacitor was overheating and would soon suffer a complete meltdown.</p><p>Bright Man couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t feel anything around him but he could register the meltdown happening inside of him. His last conscious thought registered in his brain before he shut off.</p><p>'I’m...scared....papa...'</p><p>
  <em>*BOOOOMMMM!!!*</em>
</p><p>The explosion shook the citadel to it’s very core and briefly drowned out the sobs of poor Kalinka and Dr Cossack...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always felt that electric and ice type Robot Masters got it worst by Ra Moon's EMP field, the former because they are built to handle high voltage and the latter because it’s their natural weakness.</p><p>(Chapter was edited August 6th with a proper summary, short author's notes and small dialogue corrections.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fifth promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bright Man wakes up to not so good news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Multiple spoiler warnings: spoilers for Mega Man 4, Archie comics Mega Man blackout: the curse of Ra Moon, Legends of the Blue Bomber and the Ultimate Betrayal story arcs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>REBOOT SUCCESSFUL, ACTIVATING DCN-001...</b>
</p><p>Bright Man blinked slowly as the world around him came into focus and his brain synchronized with the rest of his body, something felt off...</p><p>"Son? Can...you hear me?"</p><p>The newly awakened Robot Master turned his head slightly to see his father sitting next to the maintenance table he was laying on, the poor scientist looked ragged and had obvious bags under his eyes but his eyes also showed signs of having cried recently.</p><p>"Father? You look sick. Are you unwell?"</p><p>Bright Man’s voice was laced with worry and he reached out a shaky hand in hopes of patting his father’s arm comfortingly, like he always did when Dr Cossack went through a rough patch and just needed a shoulder to rest on.</p><p>The ragged looking man smiled tiredly and gathered his son into a strong hug, the little Robot Master could feel how emotionally charged this action was and wondered briefly what had brought it on, his memory was a bit fuzzy still.</p><p>"Son, are all of your systems running as they should?"</p><p>Dr Cossack asked in a hushed voice and gently stroked the back of his son's head, Bright Man briefly paused and ran an internal diagnostic then nodded when the results showed everything as positive.</p><p>"Good good, I was so scared something might’ve gotten damaged and I never noticed."</p><p>The little Cossack bot frowned and wrapped his tiny arms as best as he could around his father’s body then patted him reassuringly.</p><p>"Dad? I’m confused, what happened?"</p><p>Dr Cossack sighed and broke from the hug to go fetch something on his workbench, a newspaper, then he handed said item over to his son and stayed quiet while he read the full article.</p><p>"This...and....a month!?"</p><p>Bright Man struggled to make sense of what he was reading, a being called Ra Moon had shut down the world but Mega Man had of course saved the day at the risk of his own life, Dr Wily's involvement and claims of innocence, Dr Light and Mega Man defending the villainous scientist in court, his subsequent betrayal and assumed death then....</p><p>"He did what!? Dad did he hurt you? Are my brothers okay? Is Kalinka safe!?"</p><p>Bright Man desperately struggled to sit up and gazed up at his father with obvious fear for his entire family. Dr Cossack gently rested his hands on the worried Robot Master’s shoulders and helped him sit up.</p><p>"Easy there son, I am unharmed and everyone else are well, shaken up? Yes, but we are recovering a bit at a time."</p><p>Dr Cossack could remember vividly when Dr Wily had kidnapped his daughter and forced him to turn on Mega Man, the poor scientist felt like he was betraying his dear sons by equipping them for combat and worst of all Skull Man, but Dr Wily had left him with little choice.</p><p>"I...I missed so much, I’m sorry for not being there for you when you needed me."</p><p>Bright Man sincerely apologized to his father and hung his head in shame.</p><p>"Don’t ever apologize for that."</p><p>The oldest Cossack bot flinched at is father’s hard tone but saw the earnest love in his eyes, Dr Cossack's eyes were hard but softened a little when he slowly removed all of the cables Bright Man was hooked up to then picked him up into his arms.</p><p>Bright Man yelped and clung to his father, it was very rare for the scientist to pick his oldest child up due him being somewhat heavy with the capacitor he had inside of him. Dr Cossack chuckled then headed out of his lab and briskly walked down the hallway.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>Dr Cossack remained silent at Bright Man’s question and gave him a tired grin, clearly it was going to be a surprise.</p><p>The oldest Cossack bot grumbled but opted to just look around at everything that passed them by, their home had not visibly changed since last time Bright Man had seen it a month ago.</p><p>A month...a whole month had passed since he exploded in the living room, it was understandable that it would take a while before his father could start rebuilding him but surely such a task would not have taken a whole month? He’d have to ask his father later about it.</p><p>Father and son entered the living room and Bright Man noted that the floor and wallpaper had changed, clearly both of those had been damaged by him, but neither of that was the most important thing because watching cartoons on the fixed TV were the some of their family.</p><p>"Everyone, look who finally is back online."</p><p>Dr Cossack happily announced and at the sound of his voice his children looked to him only to see their rebuilt oldest brother smiling broadly at them.</p><p>The first to react was Drill Man who in his boundless joy tumbled out of the couch and onto the floor though the equally happy Dust Man helped him up, Dive Man cheered and plucked his oldest brother from his father’s embrace then hugged him gently and Bright Man did not point out his tears of joy dripping down on his lightbulb, Pharaoh Man openly fought back his tears while Toad Man just let them roll. All brothers initiated a big group hug.</p><p>"We were so scared when dad told us what happened!"</p><p>Drill said through his hiccups.</p><p>"Nothing is still damaged right?"</p><p>Toad Man asked worriedly.</p><p>"Father did inform you of what happened while you were away right?"</p><p>Pharaoh Man asked equally worried as his older brother.</p><p>"Kalinka will be so happy when she gets home from school!"</p><p>Dust Man exclaimed cheerfully.</p><p>"And you missed Skull Man's birth, little guy has been curious about you since day one!"</p><p>Dive Man laughed loudly with his usual gusto.</p><p>"One at a time please and Dive please put me down."</p><p>Bright Man laughed embarrassed, it’s not that he minded being picked up but it did fluster the Cossack bot a lot. Dive man obliged and gently placed his oldest brother down on the floor.</p><p>"Father told me about Ra Moon and about what Dr Wily, how are you all holding up?"</p><p>The other Cossack bots somberly frowned, at least those who had mouths, the events of the past month still fresh in their memory banks.</p><p>"Most of us are okay, Dust and Dive had it a bit worse."</p><p>The two Robot Masters in question looked visibly frightened and Bright Man frowned sadly at them.</p><p>"The waste factory exploded...it caused a fire and I was buried under the rubble, I was stuck under there for days and my armor suffered severe burn damage but otherwise I was unharmed...however some of my colleagues weren’t so lucky and didn’t make it out in time."</p><p>Dust Man rubbed his hands together and averted his big expressive eyes, it had taken Dr Cossack a bit of time to fully repair his armor and he now dreaded the presence of fire.</p><p>"The ship I was on sunk, most of the crew drowned in the disaster and the few that survived fit in a single life boat, I was stuck in the wreckage until Splash Woman could help retrieve me."</p><p>Dive Man grumbled and his entire body trembled, so many good people died and he couldn’t do anything, he had felt such shame when Dr Cossack had reactivated him and informed him of what had happened.</p><p>"And then the whole affair with Dr Wily happened..."</p><p>Drill Man teetered off and looked down at his drill hands in pure shame, he’d always wanted to meet Mega Man but not like that, he’d used those hands to harm his hero.</p><p>"And Skull was altered into a walking war machine before he was even activated for the first time."</p><p>Pharaoh Man spoke and the anger in his eyes sparked dangerously, Dr Wily's actions against the youngest Cossack bot was unforgivable and the evil scientist was truly lucky that the laws of robotics were protecting him otherwise Pharaoh Man would’ve burned the man to a crisp.</p><p>"And he threatened poor Kalinka’s life, she was so scared."</p><p>Toad Man croaked sadly and rubbed his moist optics.</p><p>Bright Man scowled, his family suffered unnecessarily while he was offline, it was not fair. Though he did notice something amiss.</p><p>"Where are Ring and Skull?"</p><p>The other Cossack bots shared a look and then looked to their father for guidance, Dr Cossack, who’d been busy resting in his favorite armchair while his sons helped their older brother catch up, cleared his throat.</p><p>"Ring is currently assisting in the search for Dr Wily and Skull is accompanying Kalinka at school for her own safety and well being."</p><p>Ring Man had made it his own personal goal to get Dr Wily behind bars or whatever other punishment the court system would give him, and this time he would rot there, Skull Man had expressed confusion over his purpose now that fighting Mega Man to the death was out of the picture so being Kalinka’s bodyguard became a temporary solution until he could get his proper function back.</p><p>Bright Man nodded in understanding, he’s glad to hear his other two brother were doing decently well after all that had happened. Toad Man then perked up excitedly when a message from Skull Man was sent to the family group chat that he’d been checking hoping to see just that one message.</p><p>"Kalinka and Skull are on their way here!"</p><p>Bright Man too perked up at this and felt his excitement growing, he excused himself then rushed out of the living room and opened the front door of their home to see their car parking at it's usual spot in the well secured garage.</p><p>Bright Man rushed down the stairs leading to the front door and sprinted over to the garage, he could hear his sister’s voice in his audio receptors and what he assumed was Skull Man's voice, the little Robot Master skid to a halt in the opening of the garage and his breath hitched when he saw them both.</p><p>Skull Man was just as lanky and skeletal as he remembered but he did have a fierce look in his eyes while Kalinka looked a little bit taller than the last time he’d seen her.</p><p>"Welcome home."</p><p>Both Kalinka and Skull Man were startled by Bright Man’s voice then they turned to see him standing there with a warm smile on his face, Kalinka stared at him wide eyed then tears rolled down her red cheeks and she ran up to embrace her older brother, Skull Man teetered after her and stared down at his oldest brother curiously.</p><p>"Bright! You’re back! I...I..."</p><p>Bright Man softly patted his sister’s back while she cried in relief, she’d obviously worried about him the whole time he’d been offline. Bright Man then glanced up at Skull Man and flashed him a greeting smile.</p><p>The much taller Cossack bot grew visibly flustered and waved a hello in response, he seemed to be a bit shy, how adorable.</p><p>"It’s okay, I’m happy to see you too. How are you?"</p><p>Kalinka pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her coat.</p><p>"I’m okay, papa told you about what Dr Wily did?"</p><p>The older brother nodded somberly, Kalinka was only nine years old still and she’d already endured so much pain. It was so unfair.</p><p>"I was very scared but I did not cry! I tried to be brave like papa and I even tried to escape all on my own!"</p><p>Bright Man gazed at his sister in amazement and felt pride bubbling in his core, his only little sister had been so brave despite being in such a terrifying situation.</p><p>"But papa and everyone else still suffered...and papa grew very angry with Dr Light and Mega Man."</p><p>This took the older brother off guard, what had brought on such a reaction? Thinking back to what he’d read in the newspaper Bright Man could make a solid guess but that was another thing he’d have to ask his father about.</p><p>"But I’m glad you’re back! And everything is working okay, right?"</p><p>Kalinka looked at her older brother with such worried sincerity in her wet green eyes.</p><p>"It is, all my major systems are in perfect shape."</p><p>Bright assured Kalinka, sure there had been that off feeling when he’d had awakened but right now it was better to reassure the poor girl than worry her further, he’d tell her later.</p><p>"Promise? I don’t want to risk losing you again."</p><p>The little Robot Master smiled warmly and held his sister’s hand in both of his.</p><p>"I promise, I’m not going anywhere for a long time."</p><p>Kalinka smiled then hugged him again but this time she also pulled Skull Man into the hug, it was rather humorous to look at from a distance since both of the older siblings were shorter than their little brother.</p><p>Bright Man kept his warm smile on his face during the whole hug, no, he was not going to leave his family any time soon if he could help it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally chapters 4 and 5 were going to be one whole chapter but due to how long it became I opted to split the chapter up into two.</p><p>(Chapter was edited August 6th with a proper summary, shortened and modified author's notes and minor dialogue corrections.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life is such a fragile thing, Bright Man knew this...now more than ever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler warning for Mega Man Gigamix.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning things had gone back to some form of normalcy, nothing in his systems said anything was not functioning as it should.</p><p>A lot of things had happened after Bright Man had been reactivated, DCN-009 Tundra Man had been built and welcomed into their family, Mega Man had saved the day multiple times, Skull Man had gone on a rampage and had subsequently been put offline for a while, strange and malicious robots from outer space had attempted to destroy planet earth but thankfully Mega Man had hindered that though at a personal cost, Kalinka had grown into a beautiful and smart woman.</p><p>All that and so much more, but now...</p><p>Bright Man crept silently through the dark hallways of his home, it was very late at night and he couldn’t risk anyone in his family discovering him, he was heading towards one certain place.</p><p>His father’s lab.</p><p>'Please be in bed, please be in bed, please be in bed...'</p><p>The small Robot Master prayed desperately when he reached the familiar door and quickly punched in his personal key code. The mechanical lock on the door beeped and the door swung open quietly.</p><p>Bright Man rushed inside then silently closed the door behind him, turning his eyes towards the lab he saw only darkness and sighed deeply. No Dr Cossack working late this time, only a dark and empty lab.</p><p>He shuddered a little and let his lightbulb emit a comforting light around him, how ironic it was that he who could provide light in the dark was scared of said darkness. Best not think of it now, he had business to tend to.</p><p>It was after the incident with the Stardroids that Bright Man began noticing that something was not right.</p><p>It had been just a small detail, he’d forgotten to get Dr Cossack his wake up coffee like he always did every morning without fail aside from very special occasions but never had he simply forgotten. That had been the start of it all, after that Bright Man had started forgetting more small minor details over the course of a few months and now he needed to get to the bottom of what was causing it.</p><p>Bright Man walked over to the main computer and hopped into the computer chair, he panicked lightly when the computer emitted it’s start up noise. Thankfully nobody seemed to have heard it.</p><p>Letting his panic wash away the oldest Cossack bot opened up a small panel on the side of his head and inserted a cable that was connected to the computer.</p><p>Perhaps something was wrong with his computer brain unit?</p><p>Bright Man stared intently at the computer screen as it analyzed the whole thing, streams of data crossed the screen and showed the schematics of his brain, nothing seemed out of place at all.</p><p>'It’s not my brain?'</p><p>This should’ve comforted the Cossack bot but it did the opposite, something else could be damaged and worse it could be something even more vital than his brain. With these fear filled thoughts in his mind Bright Man removed the cable from his brain and instead inserted it into his chest.</p><p>'Please don’t be that...'</p><p>His hands trembled and he tried to steady his artificial breath, the schematics showed up one at a time as if teasing him and his deepest fears.</p><p>His capacitor was fully functional.</p><p>His internal circuitry was fully functional.</p><p>His cognitive circuit was not.</p><p>The poor Robot Master was speechless and he scanned the results multiple times to try and spot if this was a sick joke. It was not. His cognitive circuit was internally deteriorating at a very slow pace.</p><p>'Why...? How...? When...?'</p><p>So many questions whirled around in his head, why hadn’t he noticed it until now? How long has it been doing this? Can he repair it!?</p><p>His cognitive circuit contained his entire being, his personality and memories, without it he would essentially be dead and his entire being gone forever. It was the most valuable part of him and was irreplaceable. So if he could not repair it...</p><p>He was going to die.</p><p>Bright Man’s optics blurred and big tears rolled down his cheeks, he cried in silence that night in fear of the slightest sound waking his dear family. He remained in the lab for some time until he had to head back to his room so to not rise suspicion, he left no trace of his visit nor his discovery.</p><p>Walking amongst his family became awkward after that, he couldn’t tell them what he’d found out, they were so happy and carefree so who was he to ruin their happiness?</p><p>He’d have to find some way to repair his cognitive circuit on his own, he’d try or die trying.</p><p>Bright Man began to take notes on the rate of the deterioration in his cognitive circuit and went through multiple possibilities to its cause, to find a possible solution one must first confirm the origin of the problem, that’s what Dr Cossack had taught him.</p><p>'The deterioration appears the to be going at a steady but extremely slow pace, thus its very possible it could’ve started immediately after the incident with the Stardroids and only now reached such a state where I would notice it. So far it appears to only affect my memory and only small details but if it’s allowed to continue undisturbed it could cause more serious damage to my vital memories and my personality...'</p><p>Bright Man’s mind was filled with thoughts and mental notes, many of which he would write down in a notebook at the end of the day. The Cossack bot did not trust his own memory anymore and keeping all of his notes in one compact place made it easier for him to go over what he knew.</p><p>"Bright?"</p><p>The little Robot Master almost jumped out of his armor when a familiar voice filtered into his audio receptors, he looked up slightly to see his dear sister Kalinka looking down at him with deep worry. Behind her was DCN-009, Tundra Man, who gave him a enquiring gaze instead of a worried one.</p><p>"Oh sorry I was...off in my thoughts..."</p><p>Bright Man replied with a soft smile despite the uneasy feeling he was experiencing, he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle hiding his condition from his family let alone make sure they don’t notice anything out of the ordinary. He needed to get better at this.</p><p>"How sad! You missed the grand display of our routine! Sister mine was like a fairy!"</p><p>Tundra Man proclaimed proudly and spun around on spot on the ice with his skates, his long braid of crystal gleamed in the sunset. He was most definitely the most beautiful in the visual sense of the Cossack bots.</p><p>"Only because you’re a good teacher Tundra."</p><p>Kalinka chuckled modestly and patted her youngest brother on his shoulder when he stopped spinning, Tundra Man's eyes lit up with pride and he nodded. Bright Man checked the time and saw it was already 17:55 PM, it was almost time for dinner.</p><p>"Could you perhaps show me your routine again? It’s almost dinner time."</p><p>Tundra Man was all for it and happily grabbed Kalinka’s hand, the human woman seemed to not mind the request but she still displayed some worry for her older brother, they both skated out on the ice again and Tundra Man waved for Beat to restart the music they had picked.</p><p>The robot bird chirped in delight and began playing the music, it was a rendition of the famous swan lake music. From the log Bright Man was sitting on he could watch the graceful display on the frozen lake in full.</p><p>It was amazing to look at.</p><p>Kalinka had grown disinterested in ballet after a few years of doing it and had instead grown interested in figure skating which happily coincided with Tundra Man's growing interest in the sport as well, so Kalinka had happily helped design the new look her brother desired in order to pursue his new ambition, luckily for them there was a lake close by to the Cossack citadel that froze over a lot and could act as their personal training rink.</p><p>There was a competition coming up and Kalinka was going to compete, sadly Tundra Man could not join her but he would be cheering her on from the audience seats along with the rest of their family.</p><p>The oldest Cossack bot clapped when they once more finished off their practiced routine and Kalinka’s solo act, the two siblings bowed and then finally left the ice. Tundra Man clicked his heels twice and his built in skates retracted into his feet so he could walk without problems while Kalinka sat down next Bright Man and took off her skates then put her snow boots on.</p><p>"I think the competition will go well."</p><p>The little Robot Master commented with a slight grin, it was partially forced but he truly meant what he said, his sister grinned back in appreciation.</p><p>"I hope so too or else Tundra might cry."</p><p>There was a clear teasing edge to Kalinka’s last words and the Cossack bot in question gave her an offended look, Beat rubbed his head against Tundra Man's cheek to cheer him up.</p><p>The walk back was mostly uneventful save for Kalinka having to help her much smaller but older brother traverse the snow whenever he ran the risk of falling into a snowy pit, it was a bit embarrassing but Bright Man didn’t fight the help. He did not fail to notice the lingering looks his sister was giving him.</p><p>"Is something bothering you Bright? You’ve been acting a bit distracted all day."</p><p>Of course Kalinka would notice his shift in behavior no matter how much he tried to hide it, she was too perceptive to be fooled like that. Bright Man wondered what he was supposed to tell her, should he tell her the truth and cause her emotional distress or lie to her and let her continue on?</p><p>His dearest sister had already been through too much, she’d needed to see a therapist for a long time to sort out all of the traumatic things she’d been forced to endure, she’d stopped going a while back and Bright Man did not want to send her back again.</p><p>Kalinka had been hurt enough, his father had been hurt enough and his brothers had been hurt enough.</p><p>"I’m fine, just thinking about the future is all."</p><p>It was a half truth but it still made him feel guilty to say, he had been thinking about the future but probably not the one his sister thought he was mulling over. She would probably assume he meant college or university, Kalinka was already 19 years old and was looking into different schools to apply for.</p><p>"Yeah, it’s pretty scary, isn’t it?"</p><p>That was an understatement, at least from Bright Man’s perspective.</p><p>"I think I know which school I want to apply for, uncle Yuriy's University of Biological Technology."</p><p>Bright Man smiled softly at this, no doubt his sister wished to study there so she could use her technological knowledge to save lives, it would make Dr Cossack so proud when she told him this.</p><p>"Uncle Yuriy would be delighted to have you."</p><p>Tundra Man commented from where he was walking a bit further ahead, Beat chirped in agreement and smiled as best as his beak would allow. They’d finally trudged through the last bit of unplowed snow and made it onto the front portion of the Cossack citadel.</p><p>"I’m sure he would."</p><p>Kalinka laughed as they entered the foyer of their home, Tundra Man skipped away contently with their skating gear and Beat flew into the living room to find someone to snuggle up with which left Bright Man and Kalinka all alone.</p><p>Bright Man fidgeted a little with his fingers, the whole topic of his sister heading off to university made him feel sick to his core. So many big events loomed ahead and here he was living on what was essentially borrowed time.</p><p>"Are you sure you’re okay? Nothing bothering you?"</p><p>The little Robot Master looked up at his sister and once more saw the pure concern in her green eyes, it was so genuine that it made Bright Man almost cry from the immeasurable guilt he was experiencing. He forced a smile like always and just nodded, fearing words might betray him.</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>He should just tell her, she and the rest of their family has every right to know about his dangerous ailment, they loved him and he loved them so much that he feared causing them further unhappiness. He’d save his life alone and they would never have to know, and he was willing to do whatever it took...</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>If it meant lying straight through his teeth then he would do it, if it meant looking Kalinka straight in the eye and lying to her for the first time ever in the time they’d shared together then he would do it, if it meant forcing a smile then he would do it.</p><p>Kalinka seemed satisfied with his answer and disappeared up the grand staircase, Bright Man watched her leave then slipped outside once more quietly so to not alert anyone else, he walked a bit away and hid behind the first tree he could find.</p><p>He slid down into a sitting position and the tears gushed out of his optics without hesitation, the guilt clawed at him like a feral animal. His very first lie and it was to his dearest little sister.</p><p>'I’m so sorry Kalinka, papa, everyone...I’m so sorry...'</p><p>Would he live to see Kalinka perform in the figure skating competition? Would he live to see her enter the university she’d chosen? Would he live to see her graduate?</p><p>The uncertainty of his future haunted him deeply as he kept crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved working on this story and seeing it finished makes me very happy, thank you to all who’ve commented and liked this story. I’ve got more Mega Man stories in the works so if you liked this story then do check them out when they’ve been posted.</p><p>Until then take care of yourselves and I’ll see you next time!</p><p>(Chapter was edited August 6th with a proper summary, shortened author's note and minor dialogue corrections.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>